Falling Stars and Other Minor Issues
by travelfox10
Summary: A young pegasi pony named Starseeker works as a royal astronomer under Princess Luna in Canterlot till he is sent to Ponyville to run the Observatory there. Being a Canterlot pony, this is one to the worst things that could happen...until he sees what he has to work with. Accepting OCs. PM me please. An OC story.
1. Orders from the Moon

I don't own MLP in any way, shape or from. Thats the evil wizards of Hasbro.

This is after Season 3 episode 12 but before the Princess Coronation.

* * *

Chapter One: Orders from the Moon

Canterlot's Observatory

It was quiet within the silvery walls of the Royal Observatory, with the only sounds being that of a quill writing on paper and the fine tuning of the telescope. A young pegasi stallion sat in a chair looking into the telescope every few minutes and then turned to the desk of scrolls to write down his notes. His black coat was smooth and well-kept while his mane and tail were a snow white and light lilac. His mane was short but parted in the center, while his tail was long and well groomed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his white tipped hooves thinking of all the work he had left. Then all Tartarus broke loose.

"Where art Thou Starseeker, my loyal servant?" Could be heard, shouted from the front door of the Observatory, as the Princess of the Moon herself walked in. Starseeker jumped out of his chair in shock and fear. He landed hard on the ground and slowly crawled to the ledge of the platform he was on. He looked at the smiling princess with a frown on his face.

"I'm up here Princess Luna and you can't keep barging in like that if you want me to do all the work you load onto me. This is the delicate and precise of astronomy. You of all people should know this," He said as he stood up. He turned around and bowed as she made it up to his platform.

"Thou take his job a little too serious at time. Even We are not as bad as Thou are with Our work. Thou need's to relax and rest. That is the reason We are transferring Thou to the Ponyville Observatory." Princess Luna stated with a smirk. Starseeker looked at her, his eye began to twitch. Ponyville was a little backwater town with little to no ponies of his scientific abilities. Yet he knew this was not a joke as the princess spoke again. "Thou will pack up at once! Thou leaves on the first train this morning. Enjoy your time there. It is a nice little town with good Ponies and also have fun." She said as she left.

Starseeker stood there for a minute before crying a bit. It was so sudden. He looked up the telescope. This was his home, his baby, his friend. He had worked here as a royal astronomer for three years and now he had to leave to run some backwater version of his beloved home. He sighed as he left the platform to begin packing.

The Train Station at Ponyville

Starseeker stretched his tired legs and wings as he stood on the train platform. He looked around to see smiling ponies everywhere. He felt out of place. His purple cloak was made of silk, while everyone around him wore wool or cotton. The other ponies enjoyed each other's company, while he fled from it. He sighed, putting on his saddlebags and began to search for his new home. He walked no more than two minutes before a pink blur tackled him to the ground. He looked up from on his back to see a pink mare earth pony with a darker pink poofy mane staring down him.

"OHMYGOODNESSANEWPONYINTOWNI'MPINKIEPIEANDWHOAREYOU?"

Starseeker just stared back at the crazy mare. He barely caught what she said and he didn't like how he was pinned to the ground. "I'm Starseeker, one of the royal astronomers of Princess Luna and I would like it if you would get OFF!" He screamed out the last part causing the pink mare to jump up and dart off with a smile on her face. He sighed and stood up, noticing the looks from the other ponies around him. They seemed to look shocked and angry at how he acted but he ignored them. He just wanted to lie down and sleep till night.

After the incident, he finally found the observatory near the outskirts of town though he wished he hadn't. It was run down and overgrown with vines from the Everfree Forest. After cleaning up the living quarters a bit, Starseeker unpacked his bags and made the room his own. He finally got into bed and thought how much of a hell this place was going to be.

* * *

Please rate and review. This is my first fanfic so please tell what I need to fix. Thank you.  
The TravelFox


	2. A Clover and a Pile of Ash

I don't own MLP in any way, shape or from. Thats the evil wizards of Hasbro.

This is after Season 3 episode 12 but before the Princess Coronation.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Clover and a Pile of Ash

Ponyville's Observatory

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep… Smash. Those were the only sounds in the Observatory as Starseeker throw his alarm clock into the wall. He sat up and looked around him at the run down room that was now his home. So it wasn't a nightmare. Great. He thought as he got out of bed. Looking at the window he realized he had slept through the night and that it was morning. He headed towards the bathroom and made a small prayer to Luna the plumbing still worked.  
Luckily it did, unluckily the water heater did not. Starseeker had turned on the shower only to get hit with water colder than the moon itself. Luckily he was quick and got out, but that just added more to the list of issues in this place. He sighed as he dressed into his silk cloak and walked out into the observatory to see what needed to be fixed. What he saw shocked and startled him.

Two stallions seemed to be cleaning up and fixing the telescope. One was an earth pony with a green coat, a brown and orange tail and a four-leaf clover cutie mark. He wore a red Jeff cap that seemed to cover up his lack of a mane yet made the fact that he had a goatee more prominent. His blue eyes shone with a sorrowful determination as he tightened the bolt of the telescope.

The other pony was a strange looking unicorn. His coat was a medium grey with his mane and tail being a dark grey highlighted by a lighter grey. His cutie mark was a piece of sushi. His mane was styled in a way that Starseeker had only seen once before. It was a tied up and shaved into a top knot. His tail was also cut and tied to be short but bushy like a feather duster. His eyes were a deep green that seem to stare into the very soul of what he looked at which at the moment was a broom that was surrounded by a light grey aura.

Rubbing his purple eyes, Starseeker looked again at these ponies and flipped. "Who the hay are you two and why are you bucking with my telescope!" He shouted as he looked at the two trespassers. The green pony jumped up out of fright and fell down onto the ground only to land on his hooves. The grey one grabbed the broom and held it like a sword at Starseeker.

"Are you the Lord Starseeker, Empress Luna spoke of?" The grey one spoke with a slightest Japanese accent.  
"Of course he is you fool though I don't think he is a lord. If he was, well he wouldn't be here," The green one said as he walked down to the first level where Starseeker and the grey pony were, "Anyway, I'm Clover your handyman and this is Ash Mane your janitor. We were hired by that lovely Princess Luna to help you fix up the place and to assist you where we can so that you don't get your tail in a knot like Ash Mane over here."

"You are not funny Clover," Ash Mane said as he went back to sweeping the floor.

"Yes I am. You are just way to 'up tight' to get it," Clover snapped back pointing his hoof at his friend's mane. He giggled till Starseeker gave a little cough to get his attention.

"Ok then so she didn't leave me high and dry. Anyway for starters I am not a lord. Second, I am Starseeker as you know. Third, I expect the telescope ready in a week. Lastly, where is there a restaurant of Canterlot standards?" Starseeker stated is questions as he looked over the work the two had already done. It was ok to start with but it would definitely have to improve.

"Try Sugarcube Corner. It's a ma and pa shop but Princess Celestia orders from there once in a while, or so I've heard. One of those Elements of Harmony works there too I think," Clover said as he began to take apart a set of gears, "If you go there can you pick up a dozen cupcakes for me and Ash Mane, we'll pay you back."  
Starseeker sighed and shook his head. "Thank you and sure but do me a favor. The water heater is broken and you have until tonight to fix it. I'll be back around noon so don't you dare slack off." He commanded as he put on his saddlebags and walked out the door.

Ponyville

Starseeker looked around at the town and it's folk. It wasn't as backwater as he thought. At least it's not Appleloosa. That place was a nightmare. He thought as memories of him and a few other royal astronomers had accompanied Princess Luna there to watch and study a meteor shower. While the meteor shower was beautiful and amazing, the town was lacking. The thing that killed him was there was no hot water.

Sighing and shaking the thoughts out of his head, Starseeker finally walked past Sugarcube Corner. He stopped walking and turned around realizing what he did. He walked in and got in line. After a few minutes, he was up and noticed the Pink pony from the day before. "Oh My Gosh it's you," She said before darting off into the kitchen. Starseeker stood there confused and startled, not knowing that he could cause that kind of reaction. After a moment a blue mare walked up and smiled at him.  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Cake and welcome to Sugarcube Corner. I'm sorry about Pinkie Pie, you did nothing wrong dear. She just gets like that when someone new comes to town. Anyway what can I get you today dear?" She said.

"Yes...I see. Right I need one dozen cupcakes assorted, three large cinnamon buns and one red velvet cake." Starseeker said with a slightly arrogant tone. Mrs. Cake nodded and quickly gathered the pastries he ordered. She placed them on the countered and looked at him with a weary smile.  
"That'll be 10 bits for the cupcake, 12 for the buns and 20 for the cake. So all together it'll be 42 bits." Mrs. Cake stated as Starseeker placed the bits on the counter and gathered his items. "Have a fine day," She said as he walked out the door. Starseeker looked up at the clock tower in town and saw that it was only ten in the morning. He sighed and decided to walk around for a bit and see if this town had a library. After twenty minutes or so he found a large tree with a red door that had a lit candle painted on it.

Walking into the building, he looked around and froze at what he saw. A purple and green dragon and a purple mare, that looked more than a little familiar to him, organizing books. The mare turned around and the smile that was on her face vanished. "Starseeker...is that you?" she bluntly stated.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle. It's been two years since your studies brought you here. This little town doesn't suit us Canterlot ponies, eh?" Starseeker said with a smirk. He couldn't believe that the student of the Sun Princess was working as a librarian in this little town.

"That is one of the reason why I'm glad I was sent here by Princess Celestia. Canterlot ponies are too arrogant and stuck up. I don't know how Princess Luna even deals with you and the rest of the Royal Astronomers. Anyway why are you even here?" Twilight said defensibly.

"I'm here under Princess Luna's orders to run the Ponyville Observatory and I'm 'here' to check out some books but I'll think I'll pass on that for now." Starseeker said with a huff as he quickly walked out and headed back to the observatory.

Ponyville's Observatory

Starseeker walked into a sight that shocked him. The whole place was clean and in the center of the bottom level was Ash Mane kneeling on a mat, seemingly asleep. Starseeker quietly walked towards what appeared to be the kitchen and put all the food away except for one cinnamon bun, which we proceeded to devour. After he was done he turned around to see Clover placing some bits on the table in front of him and then grabbing a cupcake. "Thanks boss. Much appreciated." He said.

"Don't make this a habit and what is Ash Mane doing out there?" Starseeker said.

"Praying or something, he's from a nation called Clopan far to the east. They have tons of weird customs and rituals they do all the time. He tries to follow all of them but it's hard to with everything that happens in this town, ya know?" Clover said both biting into the cupcake.

"I guess. I've met a few ponies from Clopan, interesting fellows. Too militant for me though. I prefer science. Anyway way aren't you working you lazy fool!?" Starseeker said as he realized the Earth pony was just sitting there.

"It's my lunch break and if you haven't noticed the place is clean and tidy so shut your muzzle," Clover said as he shoved the rest of the cupcake into Starseekers muzzle. Starseeker sigh and began to curse Luna for the suffering he was going to have to endure.

* * *

Remember to Rate and Review. Thank you!


	3. The Magic Of Friendship

I don't own MLP in any way, shape or from. Thats the evil wizards of Hasbro.

This is after Season 3 episode 12 but before the Princess Coronation

* * *

Chapter 3: The "Magic" Of Friendship

Ponyville Observatory

Scribble. Scribble. Clang. "Clover stop hitting the telescope with a wrench. That's not how you fix these things. Also I'm trying to write this bloody 'Friendship Essay' and that clanging is giving me a headache!" Starseeker shouted up at the handyman above him.

"Calm your hooves it's fixed Star. Check it yourself. I promised you I'd fix the telescope," Clover said as he jumped off the telescope and landed next to Starseeker, who had slammed his head into the desk he was writing at.

"Fine I'll look in it if it shuts you up," Screamed Starseeker as he moved his chair so he could look into the telescope. What he saw shocked him. Not only was it fixed, it seemed to work better then Princess Luna's personal one in Canterlot. "I don't bucking believe it." was all he was able to say. This was the final insane thing that broke him after a week of insanity.

A week ago  
Ponyville

Starseeker was walking out of the library with a half a dozen books on stars and planets. Luckily, there was no fight between Twilight and him, but it may have been the fact that he was full and happy from the three cinnamon buns he had downed mere minutes before. She may have said something but he didn't care, cause he could still taste that glorious cinnamon. He began to walk back to the observatory with his books and other supplies he had picked up when he heard a loud boom and saw a figure launch into the air, followed by a cloud of black smoke. Starseeker shrugged and continued to walk for about a minute before this figure landed on his back. "What the hay is going on in this town," Starseeker said as he pulled himself out from underneath the being. He turned around to see a blue dragon with a dark blue underbelly. Over his eyes were a pair of goggles and on his head were two horns but one appeared broken. His body was covered in soot and fresh burn marks and he seemed to be about the size of a large stallion. Starseeker backed up as the dragon began to sit up and pull off his goggles revealing his red eyes.

"Note of self," The dragon said in a deep voice, "Do not mix toadstools and iron with Lunium." The dragon looked around him and then saw the scared black pegasi before him. "I'm sorry, did I land on you?"

Starseeker's eyes widened as he took a step back. _A dragon. A dragon in Ponyville that isn't a pet or a worker of the Princesses. This is not good. Not good at all._ "Yes," Was all Starseeker could mutter out of fear. He looked the dragon over again as he heard a mare screaming.

"That is the second time this month Burny. Pretty soon I'm going to grow some of my ivy around your hands so you can't blow up my shop again!" Screamed a red mare as she marched up to the dragon, "Small Burn what did I tell you about experiments in my shop?"

"Not to do them." stuttered Small Burn as he cowered in front of this mare. He looked at Starseeker and smiled, "I'm Small Burn. Sorry about landing on you. Come to the flower shop Thistle Do It! some time and I'll buy you an ice cream." After he said this, Burn ran off away from the mare.

The mare shook her head and sighed. "That dragon will be the end of me," She said as she turned to Starseeker. "Hi I'm Jasmine Rose, owner of the shop Thistle Do It!"

"I am Starseeker, Royal Astronomer," Starseeker said as he got a better look at the mare. She was a unicorn who had a red coat with a pink mane and tail of two different shades. Her mane was styled to flow down her back and cover one of her eyes, with a white bow in the back of it. Her tail was well groomed with a curl at the end. Her cutie mark was a pink rose with three petals falling from it. One was pink, another white and the final one was red. He looked at her purple eyes before grunting as he got up. "Tell that dragon to watch where he lands next time. I'm here on royal business and...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed out as she lifted his cloak revealing his cutie mark.

"What is your cutie mark? I've never seen anything like it before," Jasmine inquired as she looked on. Starseeker's cutie mark was a stylized white ank.

Ripping the cloak out of her hooves, He raised his head up and and frowned. "If you must know, it means life. Now excuse me I have work to do," He said as he gathered his things and trotted off.

After a bit of walking, he finally reached the Ponyville Observatory. As he walked in he realized the lights were out and no one was here. _Those lazy fools aren't doing their jobs._ Starseeker hit the lights and what he saw would scar him till the day he died. In front of him was a pink mare yelling suprise with about twenty other ponies. It wouldn't have been that bad but the pink mare was right in his face. Starseeker calmly put down his saddlebag at the door. Then he turned around and slowly walked to the post office. He walked in and flashed a seal giving him permission to write to the Princess directly. He wrote his letter and sent it. He waited. A letter arrived. He died a little inside. These were the letters

_Dear Princess Luna,_

_ I hate you. You are the cruelest, most evil pony in the world. Nightmare Moon is nicer then you. You sent me to this backwater town to fix up a broken down observatory while giving me fools for workers. Then there's this insane mare that breaks this worlds physics. She also seems to like parties, as MY observatory is NOW a party hall. I demand to be brought back to Canterlot at once._

_ Your Angry Employee,_

_ Starseeker_

_ My dearest Astronamer Starseeker,_

_ Stop being a wimp and be a stallion. Make some friend and write me an essay on Friendship or I'll take away the royal stipend._

_ Your Laughing Princess,_

_ Luna_

_ P.S. Her name is Pinkie Pie. _

Present Day  
Ponyville Observatory

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. Was the only noise in the Observatory as Starseeker slammed his head into the table he was working at. Ash Mane looked at his employer as he sat next to Clover, who was sitting about twenty feet away from the crazed pegasi. Ash Mane sighed and looked on. "You broke him you foolish stallion," He stated.

"Yep. Isn't it great though. We'll all have a laugh about it later, am I right?" Clover said with a chuckle.

Ash Mane looked shocked. "You knew he would do this?"

"Yep," Clover smirked.

All Ash Mane could do was facehoof.

* * *

As usually Rate and Review guys.  
Thank you to Fire Gear and PixiesMoonbeams for their OCs.  
Also more thanks to PixiesMoonbeams as may Beta.


End file.
